Dragon Ball ZX
by The Third Saiyan From Earth
Summary: This is the Main series, it follows a character I've created; Tora, the Second Saiyan from Earth. This story will follow him, as well as many other favorites, as it progresses through Dragon Ball & Dragon Ball Z, with my own twists and ideas mixed in. It will look at characters differently, and some you wont expect. Rated T, Mild-Strong Language & Violence. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1- The Northern Lion

_Greetings to everyone! This is the beginning of my new Series; Dragon Ball ZX. If you've read the prologue series I wrote just before this, you should have some idea of the characters. It picks up immediately after, and will continue through Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, but with of course, my own unique twists and ideas. This Series focuses mostly on Tora, the second Saiyan raised on Earth. A Rival and Friend to Goku, he'll become a big part of events. I'll also of course look at some of our favorites, especially Gohan; my plan is to make him into more of a warrior (which I know a lot of people do on here but why fight the tide if you wanna surf and have fun?) I'll also be doing some interesting stuff with other characters, some you might not even expect, and hopefully make something which you will enjoy a great deal. It is my first real series, so I beg you to forgive me if I screw up horribly. For now, I'll press on. _

_So here it is, the beginning of it all, enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter I- The Northern Lion**

**Age 738- In the Northern Regions, in the Mountains. **

Rai watched as the little boy he had christened Tora lay sprawled out on a small bed, his belly bulging form all the food he had guzzled down, and smiled as the boy slept silently. He sighed, surprised by how difficult it had been to keep up with Tora's insatiable appetite, he then walked over to a window, and looked out over towards the shed where he had hid the boy's... well for lack of a better word, spaceship.

He shook his head; he still couldn't believe it. He looked over to the boy again, and apart from his tail, his obvious strength and is huge craving for food he seemed like a perfectly normal boy. He couldn't feel anything dark or any evil feelings from him; he was a very happy and nice boy, who also had quite a nasty bump on his head. Amazingly though, it already seemed to be healing, leaving Rai very little to do but simply put a plaster on it and let it continue to heal.

Rai then let his eyes wander over to the strange clothing that Tora had been wearing; A black stretchy under suit which cut off at the biceps and continued down to the feet, white gloves, white boots, and lastly was a set of bizarre shaped armor; it had long shoulder pads and the rest stopped at the waist, the shoulders were dark blue colored, while the rest was black, save for the abdominal piece that was colored the same as the shoulders.

Rai had never seen anything like it, and wondered just what he should do with it. The under suit looked tough and light, as did the amour, but it would stand out a great deal. 'Better to hide it for now, least till I can figure out what to do with it' he thought, and with that, he quietly gathered all the bits and pieces up, placed them within a small container, and then put it away into a cupboard.

Rai then began to think about what Tora would now wear, and remembered he had a few left over clothes from his own childhood; mostly just his old training gear. As he riffled through the many dust covered boxes he had, he found something that greatly surprised him; it was a large turtle shell, roughly 85 kilograms. He picked it up and turned it about in his hands; it was still in pretty good shape even after all these years, he noticed something carved into the top of it; it said 'R G O'. He laughed; he'd forgotten all about that day almost 65 years ago; the day himself, Ox Prince (although now, he thought, he prefers King) and his best friend and rival; Gohan had completed their training and were free to wander the world.

All three of them had trained under the legendary Martial Arts Master Muten-Roshi (otherwise known as Kame-Senin; the turtle hermit) who had taught all 3 of them a great deal, and along the way, all 3 had become almost like brothers. After completing their training with Master Roshi, they all traveled around the world together, then Ox left to go find his fortune, 'and a castle on a damn mountain' Rai chuckled. Gohan and Rai had stuck together longer, training and sparring with each other, before entering the Budokai Tenkaichi (otherwise known as the World Martial Arts Tournament; the 6th as a matter-of-fact) facing off against many strong fighters before getting to the finals and facing each other. It was a match they knew they'd remember forever, and so they had fought each other with all of their strength, speed and skill, and in the end neither one had won; they both ran out of energy and fell down, exhausted, in pain, and laughing heartily. And so it had ended in a draw, and they split the money between them and finally went their separate ways; both promising the other that they would come back and beat the other someday.

Rai sat down, his old knees aching slightly as he led himself against a wall. Despite his age, he knew he didn't look any older than 60, even though he was nearly 80. This was thanks to him drinking from the water of life, which gave him immortality; 'least till he was old enough to kick the bucket' he thought with a rueful smile. A thought then suddenly entered his mind, and he looked over towards the sleeping Tora; he smiled again, which quickly became a grin. He would train Tora as his student and disciple, just as his master had done with him, although with a few changes. Rai had fashioned his own style of combat and training over the years, earning himself the name 'the Northern Lion' (or the Leo-Senin), just like his rival Gohan had done the same and had become known as 'the Mountain Wild Monkey' (or Saru-Senin) and their fellow pupil the Ox King, 'like a regular zoo' Rai thought, and chuckled.

He stood up and walked over to Tora, and looked him over, 'Can't be more than 3, maybe 4. I'll have to train him a little bit each day till he's old enough, and then we'll start properly. He'll be a great fighter, just like his gramps' he smiled, and tried to suppress a yawn. As the day's fatigue finally set in, Rai decided that enough was enough for now, and walked over towards his bed, and led down, and was soon fast asleep, snoring gently.

* * *

_Well that's it, the adventure has begun, you've met Rai and Tora, the second (although technically the first here) Saiyan raised on Earth. I hope you've enjoyed this, and if you feel like it, give us a review. Say what you liked, hated, and hopefully say why so I know how to do better next time. In terms of schedule I can't say anything definite, for now it'll be whenever I can get a free moment. _

_Next Time: Time moves forward, as Master and Pupil begin to learn from each other. They'll have to work hard if they want to get strong. And by the end they'll be asking; just who is that weird girl with blue hair?! Find out on the Next exciting Instalment of Dragon Ball ZX_


	2. Chapter 2- The Five-Star Ball

Hello Everyone, I can't begin to say how sorry I am that this has taken so long to do this; I have a very busy life, I'm a full-time university student and finding the time to do this as well as the huge amount of work is very difficult. I have to pick my moments. As it is, I will try to make these updates more regular.

Now onto the story, time has moved forward, Tora has been training under Leo for some time, and he has become a strong and well-trained fighter. At the moment, he and Rai are training in preparation for the Tenkaichi Budokai (the 21st) in a few years time.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Five-Star Ball**

**August 22, Age 749**

Tora looked at his Grand-father (although when training and sparing he was to be called Master), he clenched his fists, took a short breath, then ran at him at full-speed, his body tensed, ready to strike. He then jumped into the air and kicked down at his master's head, which suddenly disappeared. Tora didn't blink, feeling the movements in the air he brought up his right arm up and blocked Rai's kick, he then spun round and through a kick of his own, which Rai in turn dodged and then threw his fist towards Tora's face, which Tora quickly stopped with his hands.

There was a pause, and then they both jumped back, landed on the ground and sprinted forward, Tora going low and Rai going high. Rai, despite his age, brought his leg up high and then quickly smashed it down towards Tora, who jumped out of its path, and while moving forward he spun himself round, his right leg slicing through the air. Rai went to move but found he was stuck; his foot was imbedded in the ground;

'I used too much power', he realised, and then felt the powerful kick to the side of his head, which sent him spinning into the air. Tora landed on the ground, and bringing his hands up ready, he turned to watch. Rai flew back towards the far end of the training area, to where it was solid rock; and just when Tora began to relax his focus, in that split second Rai snapped into motion, like a lion striking with surprising speed, he bent himself over, and then jumped forward off of the rock, propelling himself at Tora. Tora watched in awe of his master's skill, before realizing that he was coming straight at him.

'Uh oh' Rai hit Tora head on, and continued until he rolled across the ground and sprang up, his arms outstretched and pointing in a 'V' shape. Tora wobbled slightly, and then turned to look at his master, a smile confidence on his face. Rai turned also, he looked very surprised, at least until Tora fell over face first, then he just smiled. He walked slowly over,

"You shouldn't have dropped your guard Tora."

"Sorry Master." The voice was muffled, but Rai could still hear him. He prodded him with a foot until Tora, aching and groaning, pushed himself up onto his knees. He then looked up, a small embarrassed smile on his face. Rai looked down at his pupil; his grandson, and couldn't help it. He started laughing. Tora grinned, and soon he was laughing too.

After their laughter had subsided, Rai walked over and picked up his pupil, who dusted himself off. Rai watched as Tora's tail, which was long and covered in brown fur, wag behind him happily. Rai coughed,

"Tora, remember what I said about your tail. When you're training it has to be wrapped around your waist, and under the waist-band." Tora looked at his tail, then back to his master,

"Sorry Master, I forget." He then wrapped his tail around his waist, and pulled up the band so that it was covered up. He then looked up at Rai,

"Why do I have to do that master?"

"Because, as far as I know, there aren't any people with tails wandering around out in the world so if they saw you strolling around with it wagging behind you, you might stick out a bit; and draw a lot of attention to yourself. You need to blend in Tora; at least until people just accept the tail. I did, and given a little time people will too. But until then, you follow the rules; understood?" Tora nodded. Rai smiled,

"Besides, it's also you're biggest weakness." Tora nodded again, remembering how during a sparring match he'd let his temper get the better of him, and Master Rai had managed to grab a hold of his tail, then gave it a squeeze, and that was all it took to completely weaken him. He felt all of his energy drain away, till he was completely helpless; fortunately Master Rai then let go, and told him to remember this as two very important lessons; that in battle you must not allow your emotions to control you, and that his tail was a very big weakness, and should be protected. What Rai didn't know (or at least Tora thought he didn't) was that when he was alone; Tora would grab hold of his tail and try to maintain his energy and strength for as long as he could, he would also do various exercises to strengthen his tail so that he could do many things with it by pure instinct; it was like having another leg or arm.

Tora's deep thinking was broken by a stick tapping on the ground; Rai was watching him,

"Come along now Tora, you can day dream latter." Tora nodded, and focused his mind, and within an instant, was ready to battle again. Rai smiled, and got into his fighting stance, Tora doing the same,

"This time, I want you to give it everything you've got, you can even use your tail too. Remember; remain focussed, let your emotions and instincts work as one, but do not let them control you. Fight smart, and fight hard." Tora nodded,

"I'm ready master." Rai nodded too, and then, after what seemed like an age, the two warriors exploded forward with lightening speed. Every punch, kick, jump and dodge followed right at the other, each time getting quicker and quicker, almost like a dance, they threw everything they had at each other. To the naked eye, they could barely be seen, except for sound of small explosions, the sides of mountains being turned to rubble, and the ground itself seemed to shake. Then, with a sound like thunder cracking, Tora flew backwards, flipping himself in the air so that he landed on his feet, Rai landed on his feet, one hand imbedded in the ground. He smiled, and stood up,

"Good Tora, very good, you anticipated my move and managed to dodge it right at the last second. Truly remarkable, just how fast you are." Tora smiled, and then noticed the blood coming from his mouth,

"But not fast enough" said Rai, who chuckled a little before he returned to his fighting pose, Tora did the same. Rai nodded, and Tora sprang forward, his right hand clenched into a powerful fist. Rai let the blow come into his arm, bringing up his left knee straight up towards Tora's stomach, who then quickly pushed down on the knee with his free hand, and swung his leg his leg round in a smooth kick caught Rai across the face.

Rai groaned against the pain, but ignored it and spinning himself round, brought his fist up and hit Tora straight in his gut. Tora lost his breath, surprised by the blow, and couldn't stop when Rai pulled back his left fist, to then smash down with his right. Tora hit the ground, but quickly pushed himself up and sprang back, wrapping his tail around Rai's arm, and swung himself above Rai, and brought both fists down together, crashing across Rai's head, and sending him into the mountain wall. Rai sailed towards it, and then suddenly, he stopped. Tora watched amazed, his Master was floating in the air.

Rai, still floating, turned around, and sat cross-legged, facing Tora. Tora watched, fascinated,

"Master... you're flying?!" Ria, smiled,

"Well, technically I'm floating Tora. It's a technique called bukujutsu, or 'Sky Dancing'; basically, it's learning to fly." Tora watched him, completely absorbed. Rai continued,

"It takes a great deal of effort, focus, strength and willpower to learn this technique. Only a few people in the world know of it, and even few have mastered it." He paused, amused by his students awe,

"And, if you think you're ready to intensify your training, then I will teach you." Tora broke out into a grin, and jumped up and down excitedly,

"Really? Thank you grandpa, I mean Master." Rai nodded, and uncurling his legs, stepped down to the ground. He looked at Tora, his face becoming serious,

"This isn't a game Tora; this will be harder than any training that we have previously done. It will require total commitment from you; you will be trained as arduously as my master trained me, even more so with my own style of training added to the mix. But by the time we are done, you will be a strong warrior, and a noble one too. Just as our training will increase, so too shall your lessons. Are you willing to do this, and I am asking not just as your master, but as your grandfather; what do you choose?" Tora stood watching Rai, his eyes focussed hard, he looked down at his hands, then up towards the sky, before finally look his master right in the eyes;

"I choose the rougher road grandpa; it would honour me if you would teach me" he then bowed, which made Rai smile even more;

"And it would honour me to teach you." Tora smiled, then rushed forward and hugged Rai, who in turn hugged him back. Rai patted him on the back, and then sent him to go collect some food from the village. The village wasn't too far away, but he knew Tora would take his time; running and jumping through the trees, scaring the animals half to death; he might be a strong fighter, but he was still a happy child at heart.

Rai sat down in his house, looking over at the photos above the fire; so many memories. Rai smiled again over Tora's answer to him;

'My grandson, you're already becoming a man I can be very proud off. You've so much potential, so much power, but you've never asked for anymore than I can give. I remember when we began his training, all those years ago. He was little more than 5/6 years old, and even then, he had such strength inside of him. Not just physical strength, but strength of sprit too. I saw in him a happy child who didn't have it in him to back down from any challenge, who would never harm an innocent soul, and would always have a strong sense of Honour. But more than that, he was, and is, a kind young boy with a lot of love in his heart.'

'He progressed quickly too, in just a year we went from learning the basics to sparing, and now here he is, 14 years old, and he's almost over-taken me. A sparing match between us needs me to be at the top of my game, although I'd never let him know that, at least not yet. He needs to learn as I did; that there will be people who are stronger than you, but if you choose to, you can stand eye to eye with them, even overcome them, if you have the courage to do so, if you're willing to push yourself as hard and as far as you possibly can. Do that, and nothing is impossible.' Rai chuckled to himself,

'Took me quite a while for that lesson to sink in, I don't doubt he'll be the same. He can be just as stubborn as me, perhaps that something he gets from his father.' Rai walked over towards a window, and looked out towards the shed, which inside held the space-pod which brought Tora to him,

"So many questions... I wonder if I'll ever have the full story. As for the Father... hmm. From what I could see in that fancy hologram, he made a decision to save his son, and not an easy one to make. But he did it, to protect his family, and his child; so for that, he has my respect." Suddenly he heard a knock at the front-door; puzzled Rai walked over, and opened it. He was surprised to see a beautiful young woman at his door; he smiled at her pleasantly,

"Hello there, how can I help you?" the young woman smiled at him,

"Hi! Nice to meet you sir! I was wondering, if you don't mind of course, could I have your Dragon Ball?"

* * *

Tora walked back to his grandpa's house with the food in his arms, his head buzzing from all the thoughts and questions he had. FLYING! His Grandpa could fly; he was going to learn how to fly! He couldn't get over it, he was so excited, and nervous, but he couldn't wait to get started. He felt his arms ache, and breathed a long sigh,

'Well, least I will start once my body recovers. I pushed myself harder than I ever have, and I could feel myself catching up with Grandpa, but I just couldn't do it. I'll get there though, I just know it,' he smiled to himself, and then knoticed a motorbike outside the house,

'Very strange, I've read about them but never actually seen one before.' He wandered over to it, and prodded it curiously, he then shrugged, and went inside. He was surprised to find company,

"Ahh Tora, glad you got back in time, I'd like you to meet someone, come over here." Tora put the food down on the table, then went over to where Rai, and a strange blue-haired girl were sat talking. Tora studied the girl; she was skinny, had long legs, blue hair, and a dark blue jacket with the words 'Capsule Corp' written on it, Tora supposed she was what would be considered pretty, but he'd never seen a girl before today, so he didn't know what to think. In her hands however, were two things that caught Tora's eye; a strange silver round watch and, most curious of all, a small orange ball with stars on it.

"Hey, that looks just like yours Grandpa, except it's missing some stars." Rai smiled,

"Tora, this is Miss Bulma Briefs. Miss Bulma, this is my Grandson." Bulma got up, and peering down she smiled at Tora,

"Hi, you're a cute kid." Tora smiled a small smile, then coughed,

"Thank you, but I'm not a kid. I'm 14." That made Bulma double back in suprise,

"What?! But you can't be, that'd make you only a little younger than me!" Tora looked at her confused,

"You do know math don't you?" Bulma made an angry face, Rai coughed;

"Tora. That wasn't polite of you." Tora nodded,

"Sorry miss Bulma." Bulma smiled,

"Hey, no sweat." Tora walked over to a chair, as he sat down he looked up at the mantelpiece, specifically at the tiger statue, which held in its jaws a very similar looking ball. Bulma noticed this, and smiled a proud smirk,

"I bet you're wondering how there can be two balls that are almost identical?" Tora nodded, Bulma leaned forward,

"They are called Dragon Balls; they're magical stones that once you find all 7, you can summon the eternal dragon Shenron, and he will grant you 1 wish, for anything that you desire." Tora looked at her, he was mystified,

"Wow, a real dragon? That sounds amazing. So wait, you've got one, how did you find Grandpa's?" Bulma grinned, and held up the silver watch,

"With this, I made it myself,' it's a Dragon Ball Radar, just press the top button and it shows you where all the Dragon Balls are, all over the world." She held up the device, and Tora could see a green screen with several star-balls on it, two being right next to each other. Tora sat back,

"So, Who made the Dragon Balls?" Bulma shrugged,

"No one knows, some people say the fell to Earth from the stars, I heard that they were made by the Guardian of Earth himself, and then scattered around the world." Tora listened to it all, with each new part making him more and more curious, finally, Bulma got to her point,

"So basically, I was wondering if I could have your Dragon Ball." Rai looked over at Tora, surprised at all he had heard, he then got up, walked over to the statue, and gently pulled the ball from out of the tiger's mouth. He then handed it over to Bulma,

"There you go miss, it's all yours." Bulma jumped up with joy,

"Really? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh wow, look it." She held it up, inspecting it,

"The Five-Star Ball; fantastic!" Tora smiled, and then looked at the Dragon-Radar; he pushed the button which showed the next nearest ball,

"Mount Piatzou, wow, that's pretty far away." He handed it over to Bulma, who studied it carefully,

"Hmm, that is gonna be a long trip. Oh well, I'm sure it'll all be worth it." She thanked Rai and Tora again, and went back to her bike, followed by Rai and Tora,

"It was nice of you to visit an old man Miss Briefs, feel free to stop by any time if you're in the neighbourhood" Bulma waved, and then kick-started her bike, and sped away off down the mountain track. Tora watched her go,

"Think she'll find it Grandpa?" Rai chuckled,

"Oh, I think that girl can do anything she sets her mind to, and heaven help anyone who gets in her way. I just hope Gohan doesn't mind giving up his ball." Tora looked at Rai, surprised,

"You know who she's going to see?" Rai nodded,

"My old partner, Gohan. Crazy old guy, damn good fighter, and the best friend I ever had. He lives up in Mount Piatzou now, told me about the strange ball he found once; 4 stars. Who'd have thought it?" Rai chuckled to himself, and went back inside. Tora smiled, then, after briefly looking up at the sky, followed him inside.

After eating a very large meal, both Boy and Man were very stuffed. Rai got up, and walked over to his room, Tora watched him curiously, and after a few minutes, and the sounds of things being pulled out of hiding, Rai came back holding something wrapped in fabric,

"This, is for you to have. I wanted you to have it when I thought you were ready, I guess you're ready now." He handed it to Tora, who looked at it puzzled, then unwrapped the fabric. He stared at it in shock; it was a sword, not a big long sword, in fact it wasn't much bigger than Tora himself; it had a black handle, with a silver tiger's head etched into the hilt, on one side it was calm, on the other it was roaring. Tora stood up, holding the sword in his hands, he held it out; it wasn't too heavy or too light; it was perfect. He practised swishing it about, twirling it around effortlessly in his hands, and then quickly stopped when he sliced off the corner of the table. Rai sighed, and picked up the sheathe, and put the sword back inside,

"This is yours now Tora; look after it. I will teach you how to use it, how to make it an extension of yourself. However, it is not a toy, you must be very responsible with it. And, unless your opponent has a weapon in his hand too, you aren't to pull it out and slice his head off, are we clear?" Tora nodded quickly,

"Yes Master, thank you Master." Rai smiled,

"Good, this will be part of your new training, however we won't be starting with it, no, we'll be starting with this." He walked over to his room, and quickly came back carrying a huge turtle shell, he gently placed it on the floor. Tora looked at it, not quite sure what to think,

"It was mine during my training with Master Kame-Senin, and now it is yours. This shell weighs roughly 85 kilograms, and you are going to be wearing it throughout the rest of your training, and no matter how uncomfortable you might get, you cannot take it off, except for sleeping." Tora starred at the shell, a look of disbelief and curiosity on his face,

"You want me to train wearing a giant turtle shell?" Rai nodded, Tora blinked a couple of times, mostly just to make sure he was actually awake. Rai laughed, and then looked at the clock,

"Speaking of sleep, you should go to bed, we start early tomorrow, so get as much rest as you can; you're going to need it." Tora nodded uncertainly, and then headed for his room. Rai smiled, then walked over to Tora's door, which he then knocked on,

"Tora? You forgot something." Tora opened the door, and was nearly squashed by the turtle shell; Rai smiled an evil smug smile at him,

"It's yours now, which means you have to look after it. Good night." Rai shut the door, leaving Tora to slide himself out from underneath the shell. He breathed, looked at the shell, and decided it would be best to just sleep on it.

Up in the sky high above them, the moon shone brightly, its full size beaming down light amidst the night time sky.

* * *

Well, there you go readers, an extra long second chapter, partly as my way of saying sorry for leaving such a huge gap in-between posts. Lots of things happened, and there's still plenty more to come. I am feeling like I can try to be more regular with updates, however I am in my last year of University, so my schedule is the definition of crazy right now, but I can promise that I will at least try. As with last time, Leave a review if you want to; say what you liked (and I hope some of you did like it), say what you thought stunk, what would also be helpful is if you said why, just so I can avoid making the same mistakes twice.

**Next Time**: The new training begins! Does Tora have what it takes to survive it? It will take everything he's got and then some to cope with the turtle shell, master the sword, learn how to fly, and finally beat his Master. Time will fly by, and Rai suddenly has to disappear, and make a trip to a certain tournament. Old friends will be reunited, new friends will be made, and then will come the mother of all battles you didn't expect to witness; JACKIE CHUN VS BRUCE LEEN! All this and more in the exciting instalment of DRAGON BALL ZX!


	3. Chapter 3- Lion & Tiger, Turtle & Monkey

**Chapter 3: The Lion and The Tiger, The Turtle and The Monkey**

**August 23, Age 749**

Tora yawned sleepily as he walked out of the house, he had gotten used to early starts long ago, but even then, 5 am was a much.

'It's not even sunrise yet,' he thought. He stifled another yawn, and then adjusted the straps on his training shell; it was very heavy, and would slow him down considerably, but Rai had told him to wear it, and that was what he was going to do. He reached down for the sword; it was in it's sheathe and tied to a belt around his waist. He looked up and saw Rai standing in front of him,

"Ahh, you're awake, good. Then we begin your new training." Tora nodded, and got into a fighting stance; Rai shook his head,

"Ah ah, no sparring yet. The first month or so we're gonna be doing everything we can to train your body, after that we'll begin sparring." Tora paused, surprised, but a look of determination came over his face, and he nodded. Rai smiled,

"Excellent. Now, I want you to run all the way down to the bottom of the mountain, and then I want you to run all the way round it, after that you're to run all the way up to the top, then back down to here. All of that shouldn't take you too long, but we'll see when you come back okay?" Tora starred at his master, wondering if he'd gone mad; he had to run around and up and down this entire mountain?! And that was just to start. He sighed, and focussing himself, started off down the track towards the bottom, running as fast as he could go, while trying to ignore how heavy the shell was and how much it was slowing him down. Rai watched him as he sped away, chuckling to himself,

"He'll be tired by the time he's done, but this should do wonders for his body. By the time I'm through, he'll be far stronger and faster than he is right now; either that or he'll collapse. But it should be fun." Rai nodded to himself, and sat down on the ground and crossed his legs, he then closed his eyes and began to focus his mind; and as he did this, he began floating in the air.

To anyone watching, it would be considered a very strange sight indeed; a small teenage-boy with short spiky-black hair running around a mountain wearing black shoes, a faded yellow/orange training suit and a giant turtle shell on his back. Tora focused on what was in front of him, trying to force his body; which was already beginning to ache from the strain, to keep going, as well as ignore the looks he was getting from passers-by. He could feel himself panting as he now jogged round the mountain,

'I have to keep going... even... if... it... kills me,' he finally saw the end in sight, and a wave of relief washed over him. He fell to his knees at the bottom of the mountain, panting for breath. He then felt someone prod him with a stick; it was man from the courier's office, he looked at him awkwardly;

"Pardon me, but the old gentleman called the office, and he instructed me to remind you that you still have to run all the way back up the mountain before you can rest." Tora fell onto his face and groaned; his grandpa had a sadistic sense of humour. He turned his head to look at the man,

"Tell him I'm on my way." He pushed down with his hands, and forced himself onto his knees, then to his feet. He starred up at the mountain; it was a very big one.

'Oh well, better get started.' Tora began lightly jogging his way up the mountain, the man watched him astonished; he then walked back to his office and picked up the phone;

"Yes... he's just started off now sir; I must say he's very determined." Rai smiled, thanked the man for his help, and then put down the phone.

'He's making good time, it's only taken him an hour and a half to run down the mountain and then round it, though I suspect it's going to take him a bit longer to climb it all the way to the top and then get back here. Still, he might surprise me.'

Tora half-crawled, half-dragged himself further and further up the mountain, he was nearly at the top, and around him he could see the clouds in the sky, as well as virtually everything else around him. He paused, if only to try to recover some of his strength; it was strange but he could almost feel himself getting stronger, even though right now his body felt completely exhausted, he had nothing left but his willpower, and for now he thought, that would have to be enough. Growling in determination, he gritted his teeth, and forced his legs to stand, and with each step shaking and wobbling, he climbed even higher still.

It was nearing 9 am, and Rai was beginning to wonder where Tora had got too, before he heard a loud thump outside; Rai opened the door and found his pupil had returned; he was also lying down on the ground panting. Rai smiled,

'Very impressive, it only took him 4 hours to run all over the mountain. When I was his age it took me nearly twice as long; he's going to do great.' Rai walked over and helped pick him up,

"You did very well for your first time, I am very impressed. I hope you do better tomorrow morning." Tora groaned,

"Tomorrow? I have to do this again?"

"That's right; you'll be doing this every morning for the next few months at least." Tora nearly fell over at hearing that one, Rai chuckled,

"Well I told you it was going to be hard. You can still back out if you want to," Tora pushed himself back up, and without any help, walked to the door by himself, grunting from the effort and strain. He then turned to look at Rai, his eyes filled with burning courage,

"No way! I can take it, I'll take everything you throw at me Master, there's no way I'm giving up." Rai nodded, proud of his grandson's unflinching determination,

"Good, because after this we're going to have a quick meal, and then we'll begin the next part of your training." Tora smiled; he was glad he was going to eat. Suddenly finding new energy, he quickly ran inside to grab as much food as he could, leaving a very surprised Rai behind, who could only watch and smile,

'Incredible, a moment ago he could barely walk, and as soon as I mention food he runs off like a hungry tiger. Be strong Tora, hold onto that confidence, that iron will-power and determination; you're going to need every bit of it.'

Tora sat crossed-legged on the ground, and across from him Rai did the same. He felt better after having eaten, and his strength was coming back to him already, but right now he was meditating. His Grandpa had told him that they both would be meditating for at least 3 hours every day; this was to improve Tora's ability to use and control his energy, as well as being a good way to relax his body and allow his strength to fully return. Rai watched him focus himself; not an easy task for a boy to achieve,

"Clear your mind, block out everything you can hear around you, find a way to centre yourself; focus on your own ki, try to see it inside of you as roaring flame. You can control the flame, making it bigger or smaller. Focus on the flame, let it warm you, let it wash over you; it is part of you, and you are a part of it. Feel the strength you get from the flame, feel your own ki grow as the flame grows. Now, use the flame, harness it; stretch out and feel your surroundings, and keep the flame and yourself calm, centred; connected."

Tora breathed, and felt his senses open; he could feel the air flowing around him, hear the sea roaring, and the flap of a bird's wings. The sound of the wings grew louder in his head, as he focused on it, Rai watched Tora start to float in the air. Rai starred, amazed,

'Unbelievable! He's already beginning to tap into his own energy and control it. If he keeps this up he'll be flying in no time.' Suddenly Tora's face began to flicker, Rai paused,

'He's losing his control; something must be getting to him.' He stood up,

"Don't get distracted Tora, remember to let your ki flow through you, don't lose control." Tora could see the flame, it was warm and burning brightly in the darkness, but there was something else, something inside of the fire, he got closer to it, and looked into the fire itself; the fire flickered, and Tora saw a giant monkey roaring at him. Tora yelled out in shock, then opened his eyes, and fell onto the ground. Rai sighed, then walked over and held out his hand; Tora took it, and pulled himself up, rubbing the back of his head. Rai smiled,

"Not a bad first attempt, you've still got far to go, but you showed strong promise. What made you break focus though?" Tora paused, unsure of himself;

"I... I don't know really. I could see the fire in my mind, and as I got close to it, I saw a... an ape, a giant monkey, it was huge and then it roared at me. That's when I opened my eyes, and, well you saw." Rai looked at Tora, slightly worried,

"What is it Master?" Rai smiled,

"It's nothing Tora, don't worry about it. Now, go grab your turtle shell and then go get some wood for tonight." Tora nodded, and ran off to his room, leaving Rai to ponder;

'It could just be a fluke, he's only ever transformed once, and I was fortunate that I was able to stop him before he did any damage. But if what he saw is right; then there may be a way for him to control it; find some way to retain his mind while in that... form. Yes, yes that might be a good part to add to his training. At least once he's gotten better control of his power, but we'll deal with that when the time comes'.

* * *

**September, Age 749**

"KEEP GOING! DON'T STOP FOR MORE THAN A SECOND, THIS ABOUT SPEED AND AGILITY; YOU HAVE TO BE FASTER THAN YOUR OPPONENT OR YOU'LL BE KNOCKED DOWN!" Rai was yelling as loud as he could, partially to make sure Tora could hear him over the almost deafening roar of the ocean, but mostly just keep Tora on his toes. He was floating in the air above the water, watching Tora jump and sprint across the rocks; his challenge was to not let the water touch him, and since the rocks were at the bottom of the mountain, and the tide was raging against them, he had to move from each rock to the next one, barely touching them for more than a second; the biggest difficulty being the heavy shell he had on his back while doing this.

Tora landed on the rock, and then felt his foot begin to slip, he tried to steady himself, then pushed forward, aiming for the next rock. He could feel the shell dragging him down to the left, so he threw out his right hand, grabbed onto the rock, and swung himself around so that he landed on the next rock on his feet. He paused, and smiled, proud of his ingenuity, then quickly remembered the raging ocean in front of him, and saw a huge wave coming right at him. With nothing else he could think to do; he jumped.

Rai watched Tora sore up into the sky, just managing to avoid the spray of the sea; he then noticed that Tora was holding himself in the sky, his face a picture of determination and focus. Rai chuckled to himself,

"Amazing; it's been little more than a month and already his control over his own Ki has grown immensely; pretty soon he should be able to fly no problem." Tora smiled triumphantly, and then slowly lowered himself down to the rock, where his foot suddenly slipped backwards, which in turn threw his shell and him forward into the sea. Rai sighed, and floated over to wear a now soaking wet Tora popped up on the surface,

"It's not just about controlling your energy Tora; you have to be mindful of your surroundings and your own environment. Always try to see what's happening around you." Tora responded by spitting out some water, which made Rai laugh,

"Come on, we'll go back to the house. You did very well today. I shall be expecting even more from you now on."

* * *

**October, Age 749**

Tora yelled as he sprinted forward, his sword held high, he brought it down, slicing across Rai's left shoulder, but was blocked by Rai's own blade, and forced back, Tora then spun round, swiping a kick at Rai's legs, which he dodged and swung the blade down to cut Tora in half, only just being stopped by Tora's sword as he held it across in both hands, falling backwards into a roll, which allowed him to kick out with both legs, and push Rai over him. Rai rolled forward and then stood up; Tora brought his legs back and back-flipped himself to his feet. He then turned around to face Rai, his sword twisting in his hands.

Rai chuckled, and then noticed the small cut on his left arm; Tora also smiled, and ignored the small trickle of blood oozing off of his forehead. They both stood with their swords raised, poised to attack again; then Rai stood up straight, and nodded. Tora nodded back, and relaxed as well. Rai picked up a piece of cloth, and threw it over to Tora; Tora reached up, and dabbed at the cut on his forehead. Rai went inside, and came back with a jug of water, he handed it to Tora;

"You're getting quicker; if I'd be half a second slower you might've cut me much deeper. Just the same as if I'd been half a second faster, you might be missing half a head. Don't get cocky; be confident in your skills and in your own power, but don't allow that to blind you to the dangers of your opponent. He won't be merciful, and if you make a mistake, it may be your last. Always be on your guard."

"Yes Master, I won't forget next time." He handed him the slightly redder cloth, Rai smiled, and held it against his arm;

"Good, now, we'd best take care of these cuts. Don't worry about them too much Tora; girls love a guy with scars." Rai then laughed, while Tora just watched him; perplexed and embarrassed, they both then went inside.

* * *

**November, Age 749**

Rai tried to focus his eyes through the biting wind and stinging rain, he could hear the sounds of people screaming and yelling in the town bellow him. It was night-time and the storm and caused the land to shift and quake and pretty soon, everything that had made up the top of the mountain had become loose, and then; it all started rolling down.

He flew down closer, and could see the hillside turned into a torrent of flowing mud and earth. It was all streaming from the top, and only seemed to get worse; it was pushing down everything in its path, and he could see the terrified animals that ran as fast as they could to stay ahead of the surge.

Rai then noticed that the landslide was heading straight for the town bellow. If it hit it, there'd be nothing left standing. He flew down as fast as he could, trying to get in front of the wave; he then quickly began flying across, focusing his Ki into his hands and blasting a deep trench into the mountainside, forcing the mudslide to run off down the side of the mountain itself. Rai kept flying back and forth, blasting away and the sliding earth, and cutting new trenches to replace the old ones.

All seemed to be going well, until out of the sky came a bolt of lightning, it streaked across the sky, and blasted down onto the hillside, striking earth, tree and mud alike. The force of the explosion sent Rai tumbling back, and set the trees alight. Soon more and more of the forest was beginning to burn; and Rai couldn't stop it all. Suddenly he heard a sound; the sound of loud thumps, the earth itself seemed to shake. He turned around, and saw a huge ape! It was massive, and it's red eyes were looking right at him. The ape seemed to pause for a second, and then it let out a deafening roar.

Rai threw up his arms to shield himself, the Ape roared again, and threw out a huge fist, which knocked him aside and sent him crashing into the mountain. Rai groaned, and achingly pushed himself up,

'Such power! He brushed me aside like I was nothing. What am I going to do? Last time I had to blast him in the head and knock him out cold. I don't want to have to do it again though.' The Ape looked around, then roared at the sky, and then suddenly unleashed a huge blast of ki from his mouth, punching a hole through the side of the mountain. Rai gripped a tree for support; the whole area was shaking from the aftershock of the blast. He then pushed himself forward,

"I have to stop him; he could destroy this entire mountain with ease." Rai blasted off up into the air, flying around to the Ape's face. He threw out his arms wide, and amazingly the Ape stopped in it's tracks,

"STOP! DON'T GO ANY FURTHER. I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME TORA! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, YOU CAN STILL CONTROL YOURSELF. YOU'RE NOT A MINDLESS BEAST TORA; YOU HAVE TO FIND A WAY TO CONTROL YOURSELF. DON'T LET THE BEAST TAKE YOU OVER, REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE!" The Ape seemed to pause, as if the words were rumbling around inside of it's head. The ape reached out a hand towards Rai, and gently touched his hands. Rai looked at the Ape, who opened his mouth, and said,

"_G...Gra...Grand...Grand...Pa_" Rai smiled, and nodded at him excitedly,

"YES! THAT'S IT TORA! HOLD ONTO THAT FEELING, DON'T LET GO. YOU ARE TORA, SAY IT; YOU ARE TORA!" the Ape seemed to struggle, and growled and held it's head in frustration. It roared out, and then looked directly at Rai,

"_I... am... I... am... Tora! I...am Tora! I am Tora! And I am not a beast!_" Tora roared, and then stepped backwards, his face and body become more calmer. Rai smiled, and flew closer to him,

"You did great Tora, I'm so proud of you." He suddenly remembered the landslide, and noticed that it had grown even bigger. He turned to look at Tora, his face deadly serious,

"TORA, WE HAVE TO STOP THE LANDSLIDE FROM HITTING THE TOWN, IF IT DOES; EVERYONE WHO LIVES THERE COULD BE KILLED. I CAN'T DO IT ALONE; I NEED YOUR HELP. PLEASE, HELP ME SAVE THEM TORA." Tora stood there, then nodded his currently huge head,

"_I will help you Master._" Rai smiled, and, powering up his Ki, flew over towards the surging wave of earth, followed by Tora, who slowly walked after him.

* * *

**December, Age 749**

"HAI!" Tora blasted out a Kiah at the snow drift in front of him, throwing up snow into the air; he then quickly sped forward, jumped up and spun himself round, pulling out his sword and bringing it down on top of Rai.

However Rai suddenly disappeared, or rather the image of Rai did, and Tora turned around and saw that Rai was already standing far away from him,

'An after image, very clever. But you'll need a lot more than clever tricks to beat me' Tora twisted the sword round in his hand, and charged off again at Rai, who quickly floated backwards and brought up his own blade. The sounds of their swords clashing and clanging echoed and vibrated around in the icy valleys where they were.

They'd been training up in the frozen valleys of the mountain for a few weeks now, and Tora had become quite adept at being able to fight in the snow. It hadn't been easy, and there'd been a lot of falling over at the start, but he'd soon managed to cope, and eventually learned how to use the icy cold to his advantage.

Again and again they charged at each other, yelling battle cries and striking their swords, until Tora threw out a blow with his tail, striking Rai in the stomach and sending him flying backwards. Rai flipped himself, and landed with a skid in the snow, his hand holding his chest.

Tora watched him; he was panting out of breath, but he could feel the rush of excitement coursing through him; he was enjoying every second of this. Rai looked over at Tora, and smiled a confident smile; Tora did the same,

"Well done, I didn't expect such a blow to come from your tail. You've strengthened it quite a bit haven't you; felt like an actual punch no less." Tora chuckled a little,

"It took me a while, but now my tail is as strong as me; no more grabbing it, no more weakness." Rai laughed,

"Maybe, but you've still got a lot to learn." Tora's expression changed; he wasn't sure what to expect next. Rai smiled, and threw down his sword into the snow. He then stretched out his arms to the sides, bringing them around counter-clockwise, before bringing his hands together facing outwards in a cupped shape. Rai took a few steps back with his right leg,

"Observe a technique that only a couple of people in the entire world know about, and that are able to actually do it. Something my master came up with." Rai stepped a little out with his left leg, and brought his down to his right-hand side, twisting the hands as he did, and then began raising his Ki, which began to form in his hands as a glowing, pulsating blue light; and at the same time as he did all this, he was speaking,

"Ka... Me...Ha...Me..." He paused, and looked at the nervous Tora,

"You might want to dodge this one!" Tora blinked; his Master had never said that to him before. He stepped back, suddenly aware of the massive energy that was being generated before him. Rai took a small breath, and then;

"HA!" Rai brought his arms quickly forward, and the blast erupted from his hands in a huge blue wave of ki, melting the snow beneath it as it sailed towards Tora. Tora starred at it surprise, before he quickly jumped to the side, just narrowly avoiding the blast, which continued on and hit a massive hill of snow and ice; which then promptly exploded.

Tora sat there watching where the blast had gone; he was mesmerized. He had never seen anything like that before, and he had no idea his Grandpa was cable of such a feat. Rai chuckled to himself, then reached down for his sword, his legs a little weak,

"Haha, gave him the shock of his life. Only trouble is, it's taken damn near all of my ki; I've got nothing left." He slowly wandered over to Tora,

"If you're done watching the snow, perhaps you'd be good enough to give me a lift back down the mountain." Tora shook himself, then stood up,

"Why can't you fly?" Rai sighed,

"Can't you tell? Feel for my Ki. Go on; try." Tora closed his eyes, and stretched out his senses, he was surprised;

"It's all gone; you've got barely any left." Rai nodded,

"And that is the downside to the Kamehameha wave; it allows you to focus all of your Ki into a single blast; there's virtually no defence against it. The draw-back is that it takes a lot of your power to do it, so if you do it; you'd best be sure you'll win." Tora nodded, fascinated by all of this new information. Rai put his arm round Tora's shoulders,

"Now, fly us back down to our house; I'm getting a cold breeze starting to blow right through." Tora smiled, he then put an arm around Rai's waist, and, focusing his ki, blasted off back down the mountain.

* * *

**January, Age 750**

The night air was cold and frosty, and it left a very bitter chill inside of him, but Rai was calm, and confident that everything would work out okay; at least that was what he hoped. Tora sat in the middle of the training area; he was cross legged, and was wearing a black, stretchy under suit, that covered half of his arms and all of his legs, which Rai had given to him. He was also wearing white boots, but that was all except for a thick blindfold wrapped around his eyes. He breathed in and out deeply; he was very nervous. Rai stepped forward,

"Okay Tora, I'm ready. Are you?" Tora paused,

"Yes Master, I'm ready." Rai breathed,

"Okay, when I say, remove the blindfold, and look straight at it, don't turn away; straight at it. Is that clear?"

"Yes Master. Very clear."

"Okay... Remove the blindfold." Tora took off the blindfold, stood up, and then stared and up and looked directly at the moon. As soon as he did, he could feel something happening; his body was tingling, and from deep inside he could feel a roar.

Rai watched as his grandson's eyes seem to bulge, and then turn red. His own short spiky hair exploded down his back and outwards, his arms too were becoming harrier and larger too. Soon, Tora's whole body was growing bigger and bigger, his face was now more ape then man, and his tail was twice it's normal size. He let out a peace-shattering roar, and just as suddenly as the wild transformation had begun, it was over; Tora was now a giant ape.

Rai swallowed, then slowly floated up towards Tora's Face,

"Tora, it's me, your Grandpa. You remember me don't you?" The Ape-Tora stood there for a second, his whole body shaking from his breaths. He then moved up his arm, opened out his hand; and stuck up his thumb. Rai smiled,

"Good, well done Tora. Now, I want you to follow me. We're gonna start off nice and easy. Just some gentle jabs; 1 and 2. Remember? Just 1 and 2." Tora nodded, and began slowly throwing out punches, counting them as he did,

"_One... Two... One and Two... One and Two._"

* * *

**February, Age 750**

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha!" Tora fired the blast from his hands, sending it straight at the oncoming waves; it split them in half and broke them down into much smaller ones. Rai watched from his seat on some rocks,

"Very good, much more force that time, and you had better control over it's direction. But you're still holding back on power. You need to trust in yourself Tora; trust in your own power. Okay?" Tora wipped the sweat off of his forhead; he was still wearing the undersuit that his Master had given him a while ago, only he wore his purple and black training uniform over the top of it; right now he had taken off the top and was just wearing the undershirt.

"Okay Master. I won't hold back this time." He closed his eyes, and reached down deep inside of himself; he could see the burning flame of his own Ki; it was much larger now, and burned more intensely. He looked inside of the flame, and saw the giant ape looking back. He reached out towards it, and it did the same; and when their hands met Tora felt his own Ki erupt. He opened his eyes; they were tinged yellow/orange and his teeth were sharper. He got into position, the water around him seem to froth and buzz from his Ki. Rai looked up, surprised from the amount of Ki he was feeling.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha!" The wave exploded out Tora's hands; this one was double the size of the last blast; it sailed along the ocean, sending the water up into two walls that were so high up that Rai could see the ocean floor along the path of the beam. Rai looked at Tora, who was still pouring Ki into the Beam, and sending it further and further, until it reached a large lump of rock far out to see; the rock exploded in a blinding flash of light. Rai shielded his eyes, and then looked down at Tora; he was panting out of breath, but his eyes were burning with focus, before he suddenly breathed out, and sat down. Rai stared back out to sea; the water was returning to normal,

'Unbelievable, I've never seen anyone create a Kamehameha Wave that huge before. It's incredible; where on earth did he find that power? Just before he fired his own Ki sky-rocketed, now it's gone back down to normal. Wait... not normal, it's bigger than it was before. Fascinating, there seems to be no end of surprises with this boy.'

* * *

**March, Age 750**

Tora darted along the ground, he was nearly at the bottom of the mountain, and it had only taken him 10 minutes; he felt like enjoying the morning. He reached the bottom, quickly adjusted the straps on his shell just to make sure, then ran over to the courier's office and knocked on the door; it came off its hinges,

"Woops, sorry about that sir. I tried to knock softer this time." The man sighed, and came over to the door carrying two very heavy sacs full of newspapers,

"That's okay boy, I'm thinking of getting rid of the door all-together; save more money that way", Tora chuckled, and smiled a big grin, the man smiled too, and handed Tora the sacs,

"One for each house now, don't forget." Tora put the bags over his shoulders,

"I won't sir!" He then sprinted off, his hands throwing out newspapers quicker than the naked eye, he ran straight down the town's street, making sure not to miss a single door. By the time the man sat back at his desk and began drinking his coffee; Tora was almost done. He whizzed round the last few houses, then darted back to the office to drop back the bags,

"All done!" He then took off again, running as fast as he could back up the mountain towards his home,

'If I hurry, I might just be able to break my old record.' He leaned forward, and feeling his Ki, ran even faster.

* * *

**April, Age 750**

Tora charged at Rai, his right fist raised high, he then struck out, hitting Rai's open hands. Rai then grabbed his arm, and spinning around, threw him towards the ground. Tora let go, and slipped his tail around Rai's right arm, swinging himself back up, and aiming a kick at Rai's chin. Rai's head jerked left, but he threw out a punch that Tora had to block with both arms, after which he jumped backwards. Rai spun himself around, before stopping himself and facing Tora, who was facing him as well.

They both paused, neither one giving anything away. A bead of sweat fell off of Tora's head and just as it hit the ground, they both sprang forward. Tora ran full-speed, bring his left leg up for a kick, Rai bringing his right arm across to block, and his left fist down to smack Tora right in the face. Tora flinched, and groaned slightly, but managed to strike out with his tail, catching Rai on the chin. Rai skidded back a little, and then returned to his fighting stance. Tora bounced off the ground before he landed on his feet, skidding back. He stopped himself, and then stepped up into a fighting pose. The both stood facing each other, their faces and bodies covered in cuts, scratches and bruises. They both smiled a confident smile at each other, before bowing and then sitting down on the ground. Rai blew out a whistle through his teeth,

"Hard to imagine that just a few months ago, you were a bright young kid who made a lot of mistakes and was always forgetting to keep his guard up. Now look at you; you're a smart, very skilled warrior who fights like a demon, and kicks like a mule." He rubbed his chin, feeling its soreness. Tora smiled, and laughed to himself. Rai started laughing too, and soon they were both led on the ground, laughing together.

* * *

**May 6, Age 750**

Tora watched as Rai finished checking his bag, he couldn't help but feel frustrated,

"But why can't I go watch the tournament too Grandpa?" Rai shook his head,

"Because, I need you here to watch over the house. And I expect you to continue your studies, and to of course keep up you're training. I'll be back the day after the Tournament, and I promise I'll tell you all about it. Alright?" Tora sat there silently, and then reluctantly nodded. Rai smiled, then knelt down to look at Tora,

"Listen, this Tournament only happens once every 3 years; it's an opportunity for fighters from all over the planet to turn up and compete. Only the best get through the initial rounds, and then they go on to compete on the big arena. I remember it like it was yesterday, and I guarantee, that you'll be soon doing it yourself Tora." Tora looked at him, a smile creeping along his face,

"Really, you think I'd be good enough?" Rai chuckled,

"I think you'd beat them all Tora" He stood up, ruffled Tora's hair, then set off out the door. He paused outside, closed his eyes, and then blasted off up into the sky.

* * *

**May 7, Age 750- The 21st Tenkaichi-Budokai**

A man walked up to the sign-in desk; he was wearing a white fighting suit, with black trim. His hair was black, and tied back in a pony-tail. He leaned down to talk to the man at the desk,

"I'd like to sign-up for this year's tournament please." The man, a monk, looked up and smiled,

"Yes of course sir, your name please?" The man smiled,

"Bruce Leen" The monk nodded, and scribbled down his name,

"Okay mister Leen, just follow the other competitors and listen out for the announcers. Bruce Leen nodded, and walked off, as he did, he chuckled to himself,

'This is perfect; I bet nobody else thought to do this!' As he stood by the doorway, he noticed one of the early rounds about to begin. It was an old man in a black fighting suit, with a long white beard and blue hair. The old man, with barely any effort, knocked his opponent out of the ring. The announcer spoke into the microphone;

"Winner; Jackie Chun!" Jackie Chun grinned, and gave a 'Peace' sign to everyone. Rai watched him, shaking his head in disbelief,

'I don't believe it. I know that geezer anywhere; that's Master Roshi!'

* * *

Alright readers, I'm gonna end it there. This took me AGES to write, but I didn't want to cut it short for any of you. Don't worry, the action's gonna kick off in the next chapter, and I promise to space it out plenty so you can enjoy it. Hopefully you're all enjoying the story so far, if you feel like it, then give it a review, or if you have any questions then ask away.

**Next time**: The 21st Tenkaichi-Budokai is about to kick off, and it wouldn't be complete without some favourite friends making an appearance. Rai will discover that there's more than one monkey-tailed kid running around, and then he's got to go head-to-head with his own master; although to everyone else it's just the epic fight between Jackie Chun &amp; Bruce Leen. And when it's over, Rai will have to make a decision that will affect Tora forever!

All this and more, in the next thrilling chapter of DRAGON BALL ZX!


End file.
